


Amigable Clima

by HannieSchiffer (Anvaz)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Cold Weather, Friendship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Some Humor, Spanish Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/HannieSchiffer
Summary: Nota de Autor: Corto fic de un capítulo. Pre - primera Temporada.Ginoza y Kougami son inspectores.Fic algo crack en donde Ginoza no sabe bien cómo manejar sus emociones y el ridículo flirteo de Kougami... si es que se lo puede siquiera llamar así.(Además, Ginoza discutiendo con las personas a las que realmente aprecia me llena de vida)





	Amigable Clima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somanyopentabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Friendly Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514557) by [somanyopentabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs). 



> Posteado originalmente en Archive of Our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514557.
> 
> Nota de Traductor: Esta traducción cuenta como corresponde con el permiso del autor para ser publicada.  
> Agradecería muchísimo que dejaran Kudos en la obra original si es que les ha encentado, pues el crédito completo es para "somanyopentabs", quien hizo un excelente trabajo y me encantó leerla y más aún traducirla.  
> Espero hacerle justicia a su trabajo y que les encante tanto como a mí

Cada día se volvía más y más frío. Ginoza vestía el más cálido de sus abrigos y aun así no podía evitar estremecerse cuando el viento soplaba. Esperaban, él y su compañero, por supuesto, instrucciones de Sibyl. Algo o alguien, estaba causando un incremento en los niveles de estrés del área. El incremento fue bajo e increíblemente corto, por lo que había una gran posibilidad de que los relevaran de la vigilancia pronto. Pero por el momento las órdenes eran permanecer alerta.

 

— Hace frío aquí afuera — dijo Kougami estrujando un cigarrillo. Él vestía su usual saco de oficina. Ginoza había resistido al impulso de decir a Kougami que se abrigara mejor antes de salir. Sabía cómo eso sonaría viniendo de él.

 

— Sí, ya lo has dicho. Dos veces. — Ginoza podía ver su propia respiración al hablar. Podían esperar en el auto, pero entonces no estarían listos para perseguir a un sospechoso en el área de peatones. Ginoza metió sus manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

 

El cabello de Ginoza, ya desordenado por el viento, cayó cubriendo sus ojos. Kougami lo acomodó por él.

 

— ¿Alguna vez irás a cortarte el cabello? — preguntó Kougami, sabiendo muy bien que no iba a pasar.

 

— Sí. Apenas deje de trabajar unas catorce horas al día haré una cita.

 

— Bueno. Podría cortártelo yo.

 

— No, gracias.

 

— Por qué no. Yo mismo me corto el cabello.

 

— Lo dejarás muy corto.

 

— Necesitas que sea corto. Ya cae sobre tus ojos de nuevo, ves. — Kougami destapó de nuevo su rostro.

 

Solo para contrariar, Ginoza agitó la cabeza deshaciendo todo el esfuerzo de Kougami, pero también haciéndole sonreír.

 

Los minutos pasaron y Kougami se reportó con el sistema de nuevo. No había nada que actualizar, sin novedad alguna.

 

— Esto es una pérdida de tiempo — finalizó Kougami con su cigarrillo y lo arrojó a la acera. Un robot pasó rodando y recogió la colilla, soltando una reprimenda a Kougami.

 

— ¿Tienes mejores cosas que hacer? —. Ginoza preferiría no tener que estar allí tampoco, pero no iba simplemente a admitir eso.

 

— Tal vez sí —. Kougami pasaba tanto tiempo como Ginoza en el PSB, así que su declaración no tuvo tanto el efecto que Kougami estaba esperando.

 

Kougami jugueteó con su encendedor, encendiéndolo un par de veces. Ginoza se sintió estúpidamente en trance por el fuego. El hechizo solo se rompió cuando Kougami comenzó a sacar otro cigarrillo. Ginoza no pudo evitar hacer un bufido. No era secreto que odiaba ve fumar a Kougami, pero le irritaba aún más cuando era testigo de cuán seguido Kougami buscaba otra dosis.

 

— ¿Qué? Estoy atrapado aquí afuera —respondió Kougami a la defensiva. — Necesito algo que hacer con las manos.

 

— Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo — dijo Ginoza. No lo dijo como si fuera un desafío, en serio, pero Kougami puso esa mirada y Ginoza supo que cometió un error insensato.

 

Sin más que advertir, Kougami agarró a Ginoza de la cintura y lo giró hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared de un edificio.

 

— ¿Qué estas…? ¡Tus manos están congeladas! —protestó Ginoza en lo que las manos de Kougami encontraron camino bajo su abrigo y luego su camisa. Intentó alejarse, pero la pared del edificio era dura y se encontró devuelta en brazos de Kougami.

 

— Tú estás mucho más cálido que yo —dijo Kougami.

 

— Sí. Porque me visto como una persona sana en esta época del año. Suéltame, se supone que debemos estar buscando actividad sospechosa.

 

Kougami sonrió y se apegó aún más — Pero necesito mantener las manos calientes. ¿Cómo podré disparar un Dominador si no siento los dedos?

 

— Estás haciendo esto deliberadamente.

 

— Por calor —insistió Kougami. Él tenía las manos gentilmente tocando el abdomen y pecho de Ginoza.

 

Ginoza se sintió extrañamente relajado con este arreglo. Lo cual era algo que prefería no analizar en esos momentos. Cambió entonces de tema — No debería tardar mucho más tiempo para que los drones regresen a reportar. Si no han encontrado algo podremos irnos.

 

Kougami hizo un sonido en acuerdo. Movió el peso de su cuerpo hasta estar casi completamente sobre Ginoza.

 

— Sabes, puedes sacar las manos de los bolsillos —dijo Kougami con bastante cautela.

 

Ginoza estrechó la mirada por sobre los lentes de sus anteojos. — ¿Por qué? Estoy lo suficientemente cálido —. Con Kougami escudándolo del viento tal y como estaban parados, era casi verdad.

 

— Me refiero a que puedo devolver el favor.

 

Ginoza miró a Kougami sin comprender.

 

— Puedes ponerlos bajo mi chaqueta, si quieres —aclaró Kougami.

 

— Pero entonces estaremos entrelazados y si el sospechoso pasara por aquí, — argumentó Ginoza.

 

— Ves, dices que hago cosas con un propósito, y luego vienes y dices cosas como esa. Eres muy terco. — el agarre de Kougami sobre Ginoza se oprimió más mientras hablaba.

 

— Oh. ¿Así que ahora intercambiamos insultos? —Ginoza sintió un aleteo en su pecho y se preguntó porque solo Kougami conseguía hacer que tenga esas reacciones. Estaban parados tan cerca que Ginoza se preocupó de que Kougami pudiera también sentirlo, lo nervioso que se ponía a veces cuando él y Kougami peleaban. No tenía muchos amigos… Bueno, no. Tenía un amigo. Si llegara a perder a Kougami…

 

Pero Kougami solo sonrió, y se movió hasta poder protegerlos a ambos del viento. — No, mejor no. No quiero que mi calentador portátil se enoje conmigo.

 

— ¡Como si decir eso fuera mejor! —protestó Ginoza.

 

Antes de que Kougami pudiera responder, con posiblemente una más ridícula réplica, el visto bueno para poder regresar a la base vino de Sybil.

 

— Bien, vámonos. —dijo Ginoza esperando impacientemente a que Kougami se liberara de los confines de su abrigo.

 

Caminaron de vuelta al auto. Kougami tomó el asiento del Conductor.

 

— Guau, incluso el volante está frío. —dijo Kougami sacando un par de guantes de su bolsillo.

 

—¡¿Tenías esos todo este tiempo?!

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, recuerden dejar Kudos a la Autora como agradecimiento.  
> Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva será recibido agradecidamente y usado para mejorar.


End file.
